The Dark Lord
by Jamsboi
Summary: Dragons, mythical mighty beings. Strong enough to power humans, crack them under the fear and death. A small village was one of those ruled by fear of dragons, king didn't know what to do. until one family stepped on the land. HTTYD medieval AU Has punch of other characters too


The Dark Lord

Dragon's where long feared along the town folks, mythical mighty beast with strong jaws and powerful talons easily cutdown the human flesh.

The terror ruled among the living.

It all came to an end, when new family got in the town. Head of the family spoke to the king, asking land for his name to rule under king's command. King laugh, the man's request where ridiculous he spoke and ordered guards to take man away.

Man spoke again. "May I get the land, if I manage to capture and kill a dragon?"

Kings atencion was brought up again, and king promised to mysterious man land, if he brought him a dragons head by tomorrow's morning. Man took the offer and left king's palace with grin on his face.

On the next morning, man showed up as promised. King waited to see what the man had to offer, man clapped his hands and two more walked into hall, carrying heavy looking covered box.

Mysterious man walked to the box, moving the cover away, revealing the clean cut head off one of the beast.

King stand up, he wanted to make sure that it wasn't a hoax from the mysterious man, and checked the head by himself. To his surprise, and relexment.

It was actual head of a dragon.

King shaked the man's hand, and gave him the land that he promised.

Man smiled, tightly holding king's hand.

"What we call you, stranger?"

King asked from the man.

Man smiled.

"Lord Thanatos Grimborn."

~~

Years had passed and Grimborns land grew from normal landline to Landlords area, Grimborn families becoming highest and most wealthy family in the area.

After Thanatos build first mansion on the Griborns land, starting to train on future hunters, making town peoples feel safe and sound and once again could live their life fullest after many years of terror.

"Master Grimborn, quest has arrived." Maid knocked on the office's door.

"Yes, lead them in." Deep male voice answered to her, she nodded leaving to let the quest in.

"Master is waiting you in the office."

Maid softly bowed to the young quest, who smiled back. "Thank you, where I can leave my coat?"

"Just leave it to me sir." maid smiled softly. Young man nodded giving her his coat.

He walked to the office door, and gave stern nock on the door.

"Come in."

Male voice answered from the otherside of the heavy wooden door.

Young man slowly opened the door.

"Hiccup Haddock I assume?"

Head of the Grimborn house asked form the young man, he nodded.

"Yes I am, you must be lord Viggo Grimborn?"

Viggo smiled, leaning on his chair with hum.

"Same man. Sit down no need to stand."

He continued, pointing the chair front of him, Hiccup hesitated for moment and slowly sat down on the chair. Viggo smiled and ringed small bell on his desk, soon same maid came into the office.

"Yes my master?"

"Could you bring me and my quest some tea?"

"Oh nonono, that's not necessary."

Hiccup awkwardly smiled.

"No need to be so humble. It's on me."

Viggo said with charming smile on his face. Hiccup relaxed with nod.

"Is there anything else master?"

Viggo thought little. "Get quest room ready then as well, I don't want our quest to leave into the depths of night."

Maid bowed.

"Yes master."

"Thank you Nilca."

Nilca nodded again, leaving the two.

"Mister Grimborn.."

Viggo stopped Hiccup.

"No need to be that formal, you are lord as well. Viggo is enough."

"Well Viggo… I know what your business here is with dragons."

Hiccup continued taking deep breath.

"You don't.. Need to kill dragons, you can live with them in peace."

Viggo stand up from his chair,

"Your thinking is sweet, young Hiccup."

He started walking to the huge window.

"But you can't live in peace with every dragon."

He turned back to boy who looked to him in confusion.

Viggo smiled.

"Before my family got here, this land lived in fear, and terror. They never knew when dragons decided to attack or hunt."

He started looking out from the window to big garden behind his mansion.

"Kings had tried everything to spare the town folks."

He turned back to the young man.

"Nothing worked and blood was spilled again. Innocent peoples slaughtered,destroyed, left with without families, because dragons knew. We where the weaker link."

Viggo fastly leaned closer to him.

Hiccup glubbed, looking into Viggo's brown eyes. Viggo chuckly hummed and straightened back up.

"My family, well more to my great grandfather had solution to that, brining dragons head to the king. And that he did.

He raised his hand up, to a huge monstrous skull of dragon. Hiccup gasped loudly. He has ever seen skull like that, young man got up from the chair. With slow steps, walked closer to skull.

That dragon, has been gigantic monster, teeths where on two rows easily to rip off human limp to limp. Two massive horns grew behind its head, giving dragon a growned look. This dragon once were alpha of the group.

Hiccup turned from the skull back to Viggo, having new respect to the man, and fear.

Knock on the door startled Hiccup.

"The tea you ordered." Nilca softly bowed as entered the office with food cart.

"Ah thank you Nilca."

Viggo smiled with nod and walked back to his desk, pointing Hiccup to sit back. Hiccup hesitated for a moment, slowly walking back to the chair.

The maid poured tea to both of them, handling the cup first to Hiccup, he smiled to her with soft nod.

"Thank you.." Nilca smiled giving him a nod back.

"The quest room is soon ready."

She said, turning to her boss.

"Good."

Viggo nodded and took a big swig from his cup. Nilca nodded again and exited from the office.

Hiccup looked down onto his goldeny drink, it smelled sweet like honey and flowers, yet he wasn't sure of the flower maybe lilac or chamomilla, yet the hint of ginger tricked him. He took a careful taste, yeah just honey and chamomilla.

"I didn't realise."

He murmured silently, Viggo lifted his brow.

"I mean, where i come from dragons only where just… Miss took you know? Like completely different than we actually thought."

Hiccup continued, looking into his cup, following the leftover tea leaves dance.

"It's hard to think that they actually wanted harm."

Viggo sighed, placing his cup on the plate.

"World is much bigger than you can think, Hiccup Haddock. Come, I will show you something."

Hiccup quickly drank town the tea, burning his tongue little on the warm liquid, and got up to Viggo who waited him on the door.

Viggo opened the door to main entrance hall. "We visit on stables quickly, can you get me my and his jackets?" Viggo asked from a new, older looking maid.

"Yes, sir." She spoke with soft calm voice, getting their jackets.

Hiccup thanked her as got his jacket throwing it over his shoulders.

"Small heads up."

Viggo said to the young man as they stepped outside to the setting daylight.

The stables was on few min walk away from the main house, Hiccup thought that to be for safety reasons.

The land was huge, wields continued forever, followed by big patches of woods and wooded areas. On the distance Hiccup was able to notice silhouette of flying dragon, threatening roar echoing in the air. "New isn't it?" Viggo calmly asked from seemily shocked boy. Hiccup turned to him with quick nod. "I've heated countless roars, but this felt so… "

"Blood thirsty.."

Viggo finished for him, opening the stables door with loud clang and creek. "Brother?"

"Ey."

Deeper male voice answered from the depths of dark hall. Viggo setup panthers for both of them.

And started to lead boy in to the depths of stables.

Each side of the wall had huge metal cates where Hiccup clearly felt luminesses eyes follow him and his lamp, deep growl chilled through his bones and spine.

"How is she?"

Viggo asked from a bigger much buffer looking man who they met on the last cage of the room, man groaned slightly.

"Yer can't get close, if ye don't want to lose a limp."

He spoke with much stronger accent than Viggo did.

"What's… In there?.." Hiccup glupped, as question escaped from his lips.

Bigger man, assumedly the one who Viggo called brother turned to the boy.

"That, is killer."

Loud clang scared the poor boy as big black nails curved on the bars of hers cage. Piercing red eyesight studied on the young man.

The trio had taken few steps back from the beast cage door. Viggo took hold of long metal par, with force hit the gate making loud meltaly sound, dragon roared and backed to the corner. Hiccup lifted up his lamp what he had dropped and light it to the dragon.

Dragon had a flat diamond shaped head, two sets of horns and pointy ears that pointed behind. Strong muscular upper body with strong legs where the dark red scales slowly turned back ending with huge talons, massive leather wings brought fear into young man, as he had used on seeing friendly, curious eyes to look at him.

Now only he could see was death.

"Let's go back, we don't want to be outside at when sun fully sets."

Viggo spoke covering the dragons cage, turning back to his quest a bit, before looked up to his brother.

"Trying to go home or staying here a night?"

Bald man shaked his head.

"Rosami waits me to get back. I will go home."

Viggo nodded.

"Stay safe brother. Now Hiccup we must go as well."

He said already walking out of the stables next to his much larger brother.

Hiccup realised and runned after them.

Walk back to the main mansion didn't take as long. Hiccup tried to calm his thoughts on what he saw and what those ment.

"I will ask Nilca to bring you some calming tea, you look quite shocked there."

Viggo chuckled as they got back in side, Hiccup awkwardly laughed.

"Ahahah… Yeah maybe litt…"

His thought cutted as saw another piercing eye pair to stare at him.

This time icy blue ones behind door frame.

"Margitt, I think you should already be at sleep."

Viggo smiled softly as the small girl half runned to him.

"I know… But I wanna sleep with you and mom this night."

Girl softly mumbled as her dad lifted her up.

Viggo chuckled.

"Nilca will take you to the room,"

Viggo started looking back to Hiccup,

Hiccup nodded to him.

"Just ask from her everything what you need, okay?"

Hiccup nodded again.

"Okay, good night Viggo and… Margitt?"

Margitt giggled and waved Hiccup as Viggo took her to upstairs with him.

Viggo opened door to his room.

"No I don't think it works like that silly goose."

He said gently pinching his daughters nose.

"What are you two talking about?"

Soft voice greeted them from the bed.

Viggo smiled. "About steam power."

He said as let the Margitt down and get to bed. "She had weird idea about them."

Margitt climbed on bed next to her mother.

"It was creative thought!"

Her mother chuckled, placing away her book. And lifted her daughter on her lap.

"Well most your ideas are that."

Viggo smiled again while undressing his suit.

"What did you do today? Learned anything new?"

Margitt looked to him as he got his clothes in his closet, and nodded.

"Yeah I did, I did learn more about deadly dragons and teacher said that my writing had gotten really good and same with my reading."

She smiled, followed by a giggle as her mom hugged her.

Viggo chuckled. Quickly dressed on his nightshirt and got closer to his family.

"Well my little genius should already go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."

He murmured and gave soft quick kiss on her forehead, before started to get on his side of the bed. Margitt yawned leaning more to her mom.

"Okay."

She muttered back.

"Dear, could you close window?"

Viggo stopped on his s turned to face his wife.

"Sure love."

He said and went to close window.

Margitt with her mom got comfy on the bed before Viggo joined to then.

"All good Ulfran?"

He asked from his wife, who nodded and got planked better on her daughter.

"Now it's even better."

Viggo smiled and laid down next to his family. He gently moved his sleeping child closer to him, and took Ulfran's face tenderly closer to his giving her loving yet passionate kiss.

Viggo kissed her forehead as they broke from the kiss, moving her white hear from her face.

"Best time is always with you two."

He softly murmured.

"You should have a breakday some point."

Viggo sighed with nod. "You are right my love, after annual meeting. I think we tree could go on a small trip?"

Ulfran softly chuckled, and nodded.

"Sounds amazing."

Viggo smiled and leaned again closer to her giving another kiss on her forehead.

"Good night my love."

~~

Young Haddock, had hard time falling asleep. His first meeting with a lord Grimborn, story about his family rolled on his head. And the dragon he saw locked on the cage, the pure hatred in the beast's eyes stuck in his memory.

He sighed and turned to his side, trying to fall asleep.

After annual meeting, he could go back to home to his friend.


End file.
